JackRabbit V-Day for whyworld-is-socruel
by Cataluna87
Summary: Here is my Valentines day gift for whyworld-is-socruel on Tumblr.. Hope you enjoy it! "Hogwarts AU where jack's in sylitherin and Human!Bunny's in Gryffindor. They had fight and then they suddently kiss each other." WARNING: BoyXBoy/ NSFW!


Jack looked around boredly as his professor explained to the class how to make a certain potion, its ingredients, and what it does. He fiddles with the ingredients beside him absentmindedly, until his ice blue eyes land on a certain male with grayish blue hair a few seats down, on the row below him. Aster Bunnymund, or Bunny, as his friends call him, was writing down notes as the professor spoke, and putting the ingredients in the beaker precisely as he is told. Jack rolls his eyes, then smirks, watching him carefully drip in a few drops, as the professor tells them, "Be certain that you only add three drops to this potion, any more, and it can become, very combustible." She warns, causing Jack to grin as he mumbles a spell under his breath, and frost forms on the taller male's back, making him gasp and jump, and squeeze the entire contents of the syringe, into the potion. The professor pales a little as the potion turns from a light green color, to an angry red, and just has the time to yell, "Duck!" Before the potion bubbles up and explodes, causing some of the other students to yell or scream out in surprise as they ducked down. Aster curses under his breath, glaring up at the white haired culprit, who was snickering into his hand. _'That bloody show pony… I'll be damned if he makes a fool of me again!'_ He sneers to himself as the class is dismissed for clean-up. This was the third time this week the damned white haired devil had messed with him. First he had frozen his herb plant and killed it, then the next day, he had made a patch of ice on the ground as he was walking across the courtyard, making him fall. Aster knew the only reason he used ice and snow to mess with him, was because he hated being cold. However, why it was only him that Jack messed with, he had no idea, though he planned to find out soon. ..

That night, Bunny laid in his bed in the Gryffindor quarters, having just fallen asleep, and unaware of the white haired male sneaking into his room, covered by an invisibility cloak so he wouldn't get caught.. Jack looked down at Aster's sleeping form, and resisted the urge to reach out and run his fingers through the Aussie's hair. Jack looked over his shirtless for for another moment, before grinning to himself, casting a quick spell, and the air turned chilled, and soft white flakes started covering the larger male's mattress, and his body. Aster shuddered, trying to puill his blanket up to cover himself, only to yelp, his eyes snapping open, when a big spot of snow, plops onto his bare back, and he jumps up, shuddering and rubbing his arms to try and get warm, his eyes widening when he could see his own breath. "Bloody hell.." He mutters, then pauses, hearing a muffled snicker, and seeing a cloud of disembodied breath coming from a corner. _'Frost! I've got ya now ya gumby.' _ He grins as he moves quickly, grabbing the air, grinning victoriously as he hears Jack gasp in surprise, and he yanks the cloak off the smaller male, exposing him. Aster glares down at him. "What the hell do ya think you're doin!? It's bad enough I can't get peace during the day, but now at night to, in mah own damn room? Why is it just me ya mess with, why not someone el-..mph?!" Aster's angry rant was cut short, by a pair of soft cool lips on his own. Jack was..kissing him?...Jack was kissing him! Aster broke off the kiss and stumbled back a bit from the white haired boy, his eyes wide. "Wha-?.." He started, but couldn't find the right words to say. Jack looked at him calmly. "someone else isn't you.." He said simply, before grabbing his cloak and rushing out of the room, as he put it on..Aster stared after him for the longest time, eyes wide and mouth open, his lips feeling a bit tingly, even though it had been at least an hour since Jack had left. What puzzled him the most, is that he didn't mind the kiss, not at all. In fact, he liked it, a lot. Aster sighed, running his hand through his hair, as he slowly got up and, after clearing away the snow, got back into his bed, even though he knew, he wouldn't be sleeping the rest of the night.

The next day, Aster trudged his way through his classes, tired and irritable, having gotten detention for sleeping through two of his classes, even though he didn't fail to notice how Jack was absent in all of them, he grumbled, heading there after his last class, thinking he'd at least be able to get a nap in while he was there, only to have that hope crushed when he sees the reason for his tiredness, sitting at one of the desks. _'Why.. for the love of MiM why am I being punished?' _ He asked himself as he sits down at a different desk and put his head down, but curiosity nagged at him as he looked over at the boy sitting in the desk next to him. "Where were ya all day?" Aster asked, making his voice sound bored. Jack's eyes flicked over to him, before going back to the paper he was drawing on. "My room. Decided to skip today. Got caught though.." Bunny raises an eyebrow at that, and against his better judgement decided to bring up the night before. "Ah…What was that about last night?" Jack's cheeks got the faintest bit of pink. "What do you mean?" Suddenly, Aster was angry.. really angry. He stood up and stomped over to the smaller wizard and growls. "What do I mean? I mean about you bloody kissin me out of no where! What the fuck was that about?! You torment me, play pranks on me, so why the fuck would ya kiss me?" Jack's eyes were wide by the time he finished, but after a moment, the white haired boy composed himself and stood up. "Maybe I fancy you.." He said, a smile could be heard in his voice, and Aster stopped, his dark, angry look, switching to one of confusion and disbelief. "You.. Fancy me?...Seriously? That's your excuse? You bloody fancy me? Why can't you just say that like normal suitors instead of acting like a crazy git! Bloody hell Frost I swear y-."

Once again, Aster's words were swallowed into Jack's mouth as he kissed him, holding the taller boy to his level by his tie. After a moment, Jack breaks the kiss, smirking and mumbling into Aster's lips. "You talk to much.." Jack grins as Bunny pulls him tight against him and kisses him roughly, not minding in the least as he loosens his tie, and quick fingers unbutton his shirt. Aster growls when he feels Jack's cool fingers on his chest and stomach, and he breaks the rough kiss to look down at him, before lifting jack up and setting him on the desk, so their faces would be level, and bunny makes quick work of the boy's shirt and tie, pulling them off of him, his mouth watering at the unmarred, perfect white skin underneath. Bunny lowers his head down, licking and nibbling the boys neck, nipples and stomach, until he whimper and squirms under him, nearly begging for more. Aster smirks, tugging off his own pants, then Jack's, nearly purring at the bulge in the boy's underwear, before grinding their hips together, both moaning at the friction. Jack bites his lip and whimpers, rocking his hips up, wanting, no..Needing, more. "B-bunny.. p-please.." Aster purrs, reaching down and tugging off the smaller male's boxers, and he wraps one hand around him, and runs his tongue over the tip of him, and raises his other hand to Jack's face, putting three fingers at his mouth. "Suck." Jack blushes and opens his mouth, taking the three fingers into his mouth and sucking on them, rolling his tongue over them and coating them with saliva, moaning around his fingers as he felt Aster sucking the tip of his member hard. Aster purred lustfully as he sucked on the head, and removed his fingers from Jacks mouth, slipping two into him, causing him to cry out and arch slightly, not in pain, but in pleasure. Aster sucks harder and takes more of Jack's member in as he stretches him, getting him ready. Jack moans louder, feeling close as Aster adds a third finger and stretches him, but whimpers a protest when he removes his fingers, and takes his mouth off of him with a 'pop'. Aster grins, moving up over him, as he slips off his own boxers, and rubs himself against Jack's entrance.

Jack's eyes widened. He felt huge. There was no way Aster's dick was going to fit in him without tearing something. "A-Aster..?" He looked down at Jack, seeing the nervousness and fear on his face and in his eyes, and he leans down, kissing him softly, reassuringly. "Shh.. it'll be okay.. I'll be gentle, okay?" At Jack's hesitant nod, he slowly starts to push into him. Jack's eyes shut tight, tears welling up at the pain. He was way to big. Aster leaned down, licking and kissing away his tears, and pauses to let him get adjusted, resisting the urge to just thrust all the way into his tight entrance. After a few moments, Jack nodded a little and moved his hips slightly, and Aster slowly pushed in the rest of the way, and instead of a pained sound, Jack moaned, the sound mixing with Aster's moan. Aster shuddered. This wasn't his first time topping, far from it, however, this was the first time it felt this intense, this passionate, this..right… Aster kissed Jack passionately as he slowly began to move, pushing in and out of the boy wih a slow steady rhythm that made the smaller of the two writhe and moan softly into the kiss, until he broke it and nearly growled. "Harder." That single growled out word, broke Aster's resolve, and he pulled out, almost all the way, before thrusting back into him. Jack's back arched and he gasped and moaned loudly in pleasure as Aster pounded into him hard and fast, brushing against his sweet spot with every thrust. Jack panted and moaned aster's name, digging his nails into Aster's back, completely wrapped up in the pleasure, his orgasm hit like a tidal wave, making his back come up off the table and him scream Aster's name. Aster moaned and cursed under his breath as Jack tightened around him, and with one more thrust deep, he came deep into him, shuddering and moaning softly.

Jack laid on the desk, panting and trembling in the aftermath, the edges of his vision getting fuzzy, and he purrs softly, running his hand through Asters hair. "Mmh..Love you, Aster.." He mumbles softly. As he started to slip into unconsciousness, he faintly heard Aster's voice. "..Ah love ya to, Jack.."


End file.
